


Where There is Fire

by PattRose



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Artwork for SGA, Big Bang SGA, Gen, SGA Reverse Bang Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Shaddyr fic   <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6705205">Just Another Thursday</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There is Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaddyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaddyr/gifts).



[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/cover1_zpsvunjwuji.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sga7500x500_zpsaokaenoe.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sga2-500x500_zpsrrsczufc.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sga3-500x500_zpsizeebcns.jpg.html)


End file.
